Karaoke Night
by Swiftchanted
Summary: She was too embarrassed to sing in front of the two of them, much less an entire crowd, but she grew up and did it. And he fell head over heels for the stranger blonde girl with a killer voice. Oneshot.


**So guess where I'm writing this right now? THE BEACH! The ocean says hi everyone. And the sand is being a pain like always…anyways! This is kind of Lemonade Mouth…this is a dream I had one night and I thought, this would make a killer oneshot. It's not Starlie! Are you surprised, I know you are! I'm pretty surprised myself. Haha, so anyways, it's a….Blake/Emily story. Ha...ha…don't kill me! It was the dream, and hey, it's not like, wrong. He's like a year older than me…ANYWAYS. I hope you enjoy this. Oh yeah, I changed everyone's last name, (including mine, bahah on you.) so now it's legal. Loopholes! What now? And expect some more Starlie and maybe I'll get around to some Wenlivia sometime…so yeah! xoxo  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The sounds of Oceanside Café's speakers thudded across the beach, making the peaceful scene into a party scene. The beach was almost deserted, except for one lone beacher. She was walking along the side of the shore, kicking up sand with her lime green painted toes. The ocean occasionally ran over her feet, leaving the foam behind. She would step on the bubbles of the foam and smiled. It reminded her of her friends back home.<p>

"We're now having sign-ups for karaoke! Any takers just go over to the bar and sign up. May the best man or woman win!" the DJ shouted from his position on the gazebo stage. The girl froze. She knew her best friend, her best friend's family, and her own family was probably wondering where she went. She had a phone on her and it hadn't gone off. And she knew any second, her best friend would text her and say, "Get your ass on that stage and sing something!"

She sighed as she walked back to the Oceanside Café. She walked up to her table, and before her friend could say anything, she sat down, grabbed a napkin, wiped off her feet and slid her shoes back on. "I'm going to sign up." The girl's friend smiled widely as the girl walked bravely up to the sign-up sheet.

There were a few loner names on the list, and the girl took a deep breath as she signed her name. _E-m-i-l-y-C-o-n-n-o-r. _She sat the pen down, and walked back over to her table.

"Go Emily! You're gonna own the stage, don't fret." The girl's friend patted Emily's hand as she began to toy with a straw wrapper.

"Thanks Ashlyn." Emily sighed. She watched as the DJ went over to the bar and grabbed the signup sheet. He chuckled to himself and then walked back up to the gazebo stage.

"Looks like we have some takers tonight! First up…" the DJ faded out in Emily's ears as she turned around. Her mouth dropped and she could feel her heart rate pick up. She began to hit Ashlyn's arm, and Ashlyn was confused.

"Emily. EMILY, BREATHE." Ashlyn hissed as Emily began to hyperventilate. "What is it?"

"Over there." Emily managed out. Sitting at a table was a brunette pair, one a girl of about twenty years old, and a boy about sixteen or seventeen. Ashlyn rolled her eyes.

"It's just two people, Em."

Emily glared. "Ashlyn you retard, that's HAYLEY. And BLAKE." Ashlyn's eyes went extremely wide. She was the only one to know that Emily idolized Hayley Yamada. And now Emily was going to have to sing in front of her, and possibly meet her.

"Should I go over there and say hi?" Emily asked nervously. Ashlyn shook her head no, and right at that moment, the DJ continued speaking.

"Alright, next up we have Miss Emily Connor!" he shouted. Emily smiled nervously as she watched Blake and Hayley exchange glances. She got up and grabbed the microphone from the DJ. "What song you singing, Miss Em?"

Emily smiled and brushed down her dress. "Um, I was thinking She's So Gone." She looked out in the crowd to see Hayley and Blake start talking rapidly. Her heart was beating, and she saw two thumbs up from Ashlyn. At least she had one fan.

The DJ laughed. "Taking on a little Lemonade Mouth, huh? Alright guys, you know the drill." The live band nodded as the DJ stepped off the gazebo, and the focus became on Emily. The opening beats came, and Emily stared at Hayley and Blake.

_Insecure__  
><em>_In her skin__  
><em>_Like a puppet, a girl on a string_

_Broke away__  
><em>_Learn to fly__  
><em>_If you want her back gotta let her shine_

_So it looks like the joke's on you__  
><em>_'Cause the girl that you thought you knew_

_She's so gone__  
><em>_That's so over now__  
><em>_She's so gone__  
><em>_You won't find her around__  
><em>_You can look but you won't see__  
><em>_The girl I used to be__  
><em>_'Cause she's__  
><em>_She's so gone_

Emily smiled as she saw Hayley and Blake stand up and start clapping to the beat. Everyone had followed along with them, and Ashlyn and her family were jamming out. The crowd really liked her! But she knew she couldn't give up now. Four eyes were bore into her as she jumped off the stage and started walking around the outside café, jumping on tables.

_Here I am__  
><em>_This is me__  
><em>_And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be_

_Are you shocked?__  
><em>_Are you mad?__  
><em>_That you're missing out on who I really am_

_Now it looks like the joke's on you__  
><em>_'Cause the girl that you thought you knew_

_She's so gone__  
><em>_That's so over now__  
><em>_She's so gone__  
><em>_You won't find her around__  
><em>_You can look but you won't see__  
><em>_The girl I used to be__  
><em>_'Cause she's__  
><em>_She's so gone away__  
><em>_Like history__  
><em>_She's so gone__  
><em>_Baby, this is me, yeah_

_She's so gone__  
><em>_That's so over now__  
><em>_She's so gone__  
><em>_You won't find her around__  
><em>_You can look but you won't see__  
><em>_The girl I used to be__  
><em>_'Cause she's__  
><em>_She's so gone__  
><em>_(That's so over now)__  
><em>_She's so gone__  
><em>_(You won't find her around)_

_You can look but you won't see__  
><em>_The girl I used to be__  
><em>_'Cause she's__  
><em>_She's so gone_

_So long__  
><em>_She's so gone__  
><em>_Gone, gone, gone_

Emily smiled as she tried to catch her breath, and she heard Ashlyn scream. The rest of the café followed along, and as she tried to give the DJ the mic, she saw Hayley stand up. _Oh God, oh God, oh God. Breathe Emily, breathe._

"THIS BOY WANTS TO DO A DUET WITH HER!" Hayley screamed, and Emily turned to see Blake tugging on Hayley's arm. He was obviously as embarrassed as she was. Hayley strode up on stage, and grabbed a guitar from a stand. She smiled warmly at Emily. "You got some pipes, girl."

Emily was speechless. Her idol was telling her that she could sing. She was officially ready to die. She covered her hand with the mic so only Hayley could hear her. "Do you know who I am?" Hayley nodded.

"You're that girl on Twitter who made me the fan video. I'd recognize your blonde hair anywhere." Emily's heart soared, and then Hayley continued smiling as Blake climbed up on stage. He grabbed a mic and covered it for a moment.

"Hayley, what song are we singing?" he hissed. He seemed pretty nervous, but apparently Hayley had everything under control.

"I got this." She sat down on a stool and began to strum the opening cords. Emily's heart began racing. She knew this song, and she knew that she could kill at it. But Blake Delgado was in front of her. There was no freaking way that she was going to hit all those notes. He smiled warmly at her and squeezed her hand. Her heart melted, and she took a deep breath.

_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say__  
><em>_His mind is somewhere far away__  
><em>_And I don't know how to get there__  
><em>_It's like__  
><em>_(She's way too serious)__  
><em>_All he wants is to chill out__  
><em>_(She's always in a rush)__  
><em>_He makes me wanna pull all my hair out__  
><em>_(And interrupting)__  
><em>_Like he doesn't even care__  
><em>_(Like she doesn't even care)_

_You, me__  
><em>_We're face to face__  
><em>_But we don't see eye to eye_

_We're like fire and rain__  
><em>_(Like fire and rain)__  
><em>_You can drive me insane__  
><em>_(You can drive me insane)__  
><em>_But I can't stay mad at you for anything__  
><em>_We're Venus and Mars__  
><em>_(We're Venus and Mars)__  
><em>_We're like different stars__  
><em>_(Like different stars)__  
><em>_But you're the harmony to every song I sing__  
><em>_And I wouldn't change a thing_

Blake smiled as he grabbed Emily's hand and began to walk around her. Ashlyn was in the crowd cheering, and Hayley was mouthing something to Blake, but he was ignoring her. The DJ was swaying to the beat, and it took everything Emily had not to bust out laughing.

_She's always trying to save the day__  
><em>_Just wanna let my music play__  
><em>_She's all or nothing__  
><em>_But my feelings never change__  
><em>_(Why do you try to read my mind?)__  
><em>_I try to read her mind__  
><em>_(It's not good to psychoanalyze)__  
><em>_She tries to pick a fight__  
><em>_To get attention__  
><em>_That's what all of my friends say__  
><em>_(That's what all of my friends say)_

_You, me__  
><em>_We're face to face__  
><em>_But we don't see eye to eye_

_We're like fire and rain__  
><em>_(Like fire and rain)__  
><em>_You can drive me insane__  
><em>_(You can drive me insane)__  
><em>_But I can't stay mad at you for anything__  
><em>_We're Venus and Mars__  
><em>_(We're Venus and Mars)__  
><em>_We're like different stars__  
><em>_(Like different stars)__  
><em>_But you're the harmony to every song I sing__  
><em>_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_When I'm yes, she's no__  
><em>_When I hold on, he just lets go__  
><em>_We're perfectly imperfect__  
><em>_But I wouldn't change a thing, no_

_We're like fire and rain__  
><em>_(Like fire and rain)__  
><em>_You can drive me insane__  
><em>_(You can drive me insane)__  
><em>_But I can't stay mad at you for anything__  
><em>_We're Venus and Mars__  
><em>_(We're Venus and Mars)__  
><em>_We're like different stars__  
><em>_(Like different stars)__  
><em>_But you're the harmony to every song I sing__  
><em>_And I wouldn't change a thing_

Everyone was stunned as Emily hit the most intent note in the song. Blake and Hayley exchanged looks as she sang, and Hayley just winked. 

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything__  
><em>_We're Venus and Mars__  
><em>_(We're Venus and Mars)__  
><em>_We're like different stars__  
><em>_(Like different stars)__  
><em>_But you're the harmony to every song I sing__  
><em>_And I wouldn't change a__  
><em>_Wouldn't change a thing_

At the end of the song, Emily and Blake's hands were tightly intertwined, and everyone stood up and roared. Hayley was catcalling, and if she wasn't mistaken, Emily heard the DJ whistle. But she didn't care.

**. . . . . **

Emily was walking along the length of the beach, this time accompanied by two others- Blake and Hayley. Emily's family had gone to bed for the night and trusted Hayley and Blake to watch her. Ashlyn had squeezed almost all the life out of Emily. "You can SING! Man, I can't even hit that note in my DREAMS!"

After the entire appraisal, Emily was laughing along with Hayley and Blake as Hayley danced around them stupidly.

Blake and Emily were walking very close, and Hayley dragged Blake back a bit while Emily continued walking.

"You like her, do you not?" Hayley mumbled. Blake blushed and nodded, and Hayley's mouth dropped. "Oh my god, you guys would be so cute together! Ask her out!" Blake shook his head and sped up to walk by Emily's side yet again.

Hayley thought about something quickly, and she dashed to catch up with the two.

"Blake Blake Blake Blake BU-LAKEEE!" Hayley cried. She picked Emily up and sat her on Blake's back. Emily was so confused, and the two were blushing profusely.

"Give Emily a piggyback ride!" Emily wrapped her hands around Blake's neck and hooked her legs around his waist. Blake looked back at her and smiled. He took off running, and she started giggling. Hayley absolutely adored their case of puppy love, and she dashed off after them.

This was the time, Hayley thought, to agitate Blake until he does ask her out. Blake began to say something, but Hayley interrupted him by singing Living on a High Wire.

Emily chuckled. Hayley was so hilarious, and so fun to hang around. And Blake…she didn't know if she liked the boy or not. It wouldn't be wrong to, but she didn't know if he would like her back. She was having the time of her life. She jumped down off of Blake's back and smoothed out her dress.

"That's like, the cutest dress!" Hayley commented. Emily smiled. She was wearing an over the shoulder zebra print dress that came down to almost her fingertips. "Don't you like it, Blake?" Blake just nodded.

Blake opened his mouth to say something, but Hayley continued. "You know Emily, when you were singing She's So Gone, you reminded me so much of Naomi in the scene in the movie! I mean, how old are you again? You're such a great singer." Hayley linked arms with Emily and started walking down the beach, and Blake grabbed Emily's spare hand. Hayley grinned.

Blake spun Emily around and broke her free of Hayley's embrace. "Emily, can I ask you something?" Hayley couldn't stop smiling, and Emily nodded nervously.

Right as Blake opened his mouth, Hayley began to challenge the two to a water splashing fight. Blake growled and interrupted her. "HAYLEY, SHUT UP!" Hayley just smiled as Blake turned back to Emily. "Will you go out with me? Before Loud-Mouth over here interrupts me again."

Emily was smiling extremely wide, and Hayley could tell that she was blushing big time. She nodded, and Blake broke out in a smile. He picked Emily up and spun her around.

Hayley whipped her phone out and began to video the two as they walked down the beach holding hands. She stood behind them narrating the whole time, and occasionally, Emily would drive her insane by kissing Blake's cheek.

"And that, my friends, is what we call PDA." Emily busted out laughing, and Blake rolled his eyes.

"This isn't going on the internet, is it?" he asked. Hayley snorted.

"As soon as we get back to the hotel room it's going on YouTube!" Emily dropped her mouth while laughing, and Blake pushed Hayley a bit into the ocean. Emily winked at Blake and splashed Hayley. Hayley fake-laughed at the two.

"Ha. Ha. You two are so funny," she mumbled sarcastically. Emily smiled brightly.

"Thanks, so I've been told."

They finally reached the Oceanside Café, where Ashlyn was waiting on Emily. Hayley was still videoing, and Ashlyn walked up behind Hayley to see what she was doing. Blake reached down and gave Emily a hug. Ashlyn began to 'Aww' while Hayley screamed, "PDA! PDA!"

Blake pulled away, and just looked at Emily for a moment. "Call me sometime tomorrow; I want to spend some more time with you."

Emily smiled. "Bring Hayley with you and I'll bring Ashlyn. The two of them should have fun making the Blake and Emily YouTube series."

Blake smiled and searched for something in her eyes. He bent down and softly kissed her lips. Hayley and Ashlyn went bananas, screaming PDA and 'KISS HIM BACK YOU IDIOT!' Emily laughed into the kiss and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he snaked his hands around her waist. The two sweetly pulled away, and he picked her up bridal style and spun her around. He sat her down, pecked her cheek and sauntered off with a jabbering Hayley in tow.

Ashlyn dashed over to Emily, who was just smiling. "AWW!" Ashlyn cooed, and Emily whacked her shoulder.

"I don't know whose worse, you or Hayley!" she smiled. She felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her dress, and she pulled it out. It was a Twitter mention. She unlocked her phone and clicked on the Twitter icon, and read the tweet which was by Hayley.

**Just got done watching Blake and his new girlfriend Emily eat each other's faces off…embarrassed Em? You should be, the video's almost done uploading. ;)**

Emily chuckled. "I'm going to kill her."

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't you just love this little suckish fanfic? I know you did. And no kidding, that is exactly how my dream went! Haha :) Anyways, the dress that moi (Emily) was wearing in this dream is on my page. Review please! And expect some real Lemonade Mouth fanfics up later on! Love, Emzy <strong>


End file.
